1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drywall corner trim application and more particularly to a device that will hold a large roll of drywall flex corner trim material and, as the material is being dispensed, pre-crease the material for use on an inside or outside corner, apply a mastic material, adhesive, or adhesive activation material and cut the material at any desired length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the industry to use various outside, inside and flex corner trim materials in finishing sheet rocked walls (drywall). These various materials have specific purposes such as for an inside corner or an outside corner, or they can be flexed by hand to cover various corner angles (off angles). This requires the installer to purchase, stock, and carry each of these different products, in various lengths, with them from job to job.
In using all of these different corner trim materials the installer has to apply a mastic material, usually drywall mud, some adhesive or some adhesive activation material such as water for water activated adhesives, to the corner prior to applying the trim material, or otherwise mechanically fasten it into place either with nails, staples, screws or otherwise. This is usually done by hand with various tools. All of these materials must also be cut to length, usually by hand, during installation at the job site which creates much wasted corner trim material.
It would be advantageous to have a device that will do many or all of these operations automatically at the time of installation making the installers work easier, faster, more efficient and with less waste material.